Bloody Kitsune
by Funtimes1028
Summary: Naruto is the bearer of the demon Kyuubi. This is a secret he's kept to himself and himself only. Very few people know about it. But when he reaches the age fifteen he finds he is unable to control it any longer. People are starting to get suspicious...It doesn't help that townspeople have been starting to be found killed.(YAOI!)


_Disclaimer!: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters used in this story! Thanks guys!_

_Author's Notes: This is rated M just to be safe...I doubt I'll put any smex in this story *blushes*. Nopenopenopenope. Anyway...Please enjoy this..I've decided to rewrite it because I know I can do SO much better than before..._

_Warning: before you continue! Know that in the future this will be a __**yaoi**_ _story. So if you don't like that best to leave right now :P If you do then, yeah keep going. Anyway, this will have a lot of Fluff and angst. _

_-Funtimes_

_Prologue: Birth of a Bloody Kitsune._

_Once upon a time...There was a peaceful kingdom. The birds would sing everyday, and the people danced in constant celebration. The Emperor of this kingdom, was none other than Minato Namikaze. He was known for his kind deeds, how he'd stroll through the town, and he had no need for guards...However, that was his mistake...For there is always a person...Who despises happiness._

Minato sank into his bed, the covers a pale orange color, similar to that of a fresh sunrise. He shuffled onto his back to stare at the woman beside him. Next to him his wife, Kushina, smiled over at him. He felt his heart swell with happiness, his wife's stomach had grown quite a lot over the past 9 months, the child would be born soon. He placed the palm of his hand over the large bump and felt himself smile. He loved to do this...Loved to place his hand over his wife's stomach, to feel the growing life inside it. The small kicks of life it'd give out, only to prove that it was there. That it was alive. His heir would be born soon, he didn't need to know how many months along his wife was to tell that. He ran his hands through Kushina's hair, and pressed his forehead to her enlarging stomach. Kushina's hair was a blood red, it stretched long down her back. Minato sighed with contentness, and pulled his wife over to join him in an embrace. The woman smiled, and hummed into his shoulder, grateful for the affectionate gesture.

_A perfect life they had indeed….Kushina was nine months pregnant now, the child soon to be born, probably in less than a week. Minato was truly...Happy. He was truly grateful for what he had. But he was not careful….And if he was...He was not careful enough. _

Kushina's gaze darkened considerably as she moved to arise from the sheets of her bed. She moved slowly, as to not awake her husband. Tonight was it. Tonight was the day she'd finally be rid of her husband, it truly saddened her to do so. She'd grown fond of her husband over the many years they had spent together, but she could not forget her duty. Her mission. She had been ordered to do this…

_For her family. See...Kushina was in no way from a wealthy family. They were average, they made it along, just barely. When the news came around of a Prince being eligable to marry, her family sent her out to seduce the Prince into marrying her. For Kushina was quite beautiful, she had the blood red hair of her mother, and the cerulean blue eyes of her father. A beautiful women indeed. Mind you Minato was anything but the wise man he is now at that point. He could not see through his blurry false imagine of Kushina. He saw a unimaginably beautiful women, with a kind heart in Kushina. And...That accusation...Was never far from the truth._

Kushina banished her thoughts of backing out from her mind. She moved her hand over her stomach to comfort herself. Bile rose in her throat, she felt like crying...Or worse, she felt like barfing. She moved swiftly, and graciously across the room, her pale rose night gown billowing behind her. Her cerulean eyes flicked nervously through the room, before she reached from the screen door. She slowly pushed it open, as to not make much noise. She could not be caught now...That would ruin everything she had planned...But would that really be so bad? Could she really do this? Poison her own husband!? She placed her palm to her forehead to calm her nerves, her hands began to shake with self-disgust. She stumbled down the hallway to a different chamber of the large house. The bright sunset orange walls seemed to get darker, like night was finally, for the first time, decending on the house. She grasped a small vial from a nearby cabnet. She stared into the purplish liquid, inside the liquid small wisps of black and navy blue flickered around. This was definetly not a safe liquid to drink...She could only hope that her dearest husband would die a painless death.

_Of course at first, Kushina didn't take to well to Minato's advances. She'd shy away from his affectionate gestures, and would just plain avoid him. Her family would scold and glare at her for being foolish and acting so obvious. Eventually she sucked it up and acted how a lady should have. She did not flinch from his advances. She did not avoid him. But that did not help how she did not have the romantic feelings like she should've. Until that one day...The day where the cherry blossoms stood out in the night. As I've said before...Kushina is a beautiful woman. Back at her home, she was wanted by many. One day she was stolen from the palace where she was being courted. Tied up in knots like a common criminal. She left small strands of her blood red hair behind, only hoping someone would track her and save her. The gods must have favored her that day...Her wish was granted...And more._

Kushina's grip on the vial increased, the closer she got back to her room. She stumbled a couple times, leaning on the wall to calm herself down. She atleast had to think about her unborn child...Honestly the child had been a mistake...It would make her mission a million times harder on her emotionally...But it would not make it impossible. Atleast that's what her family told her. She gritted her teeth as she approached the screen door to her room, she pushed it open and slipped back in. Minato laid there, in deep sleep, a pleased smile on his face. Kushina quickly adopted this smile, before she remembered what she must do. She let out a choked gasp and strided over to her husband. She squeezed his hand anxiously, and kneeled beside the bed. Tears streamed out from her eyes, but she made no noise. She pressed her forehead to the man's hand before speaking in a volume below a whisper.

"My dearest Minato...I can only hope that you'll forgive me. I truly do love and adore thee. I always have...Ever since that day.." she paused, biting at her tongue as to silence any wails of despair. "I will take care of our child...he will live happily and become a great Emperor someday...But my family...We must…" she trailed off, not willing to say anymore of that topic. "...I am sorry I have lied to you for so long." she burried her face into the Emperor's hand. "I'm so sorry my love...So sorry…" she choked out, covering her mouth with the back of her hand, trying not to make much noise. She opened the vial with a small popping sound. Smoke oozed out of the vial, she tilted it gently into Minato's mouth, not seeing the streak of tears streaming from the emperor's eyes.

_After several days, and several nights...Minato found his soon to be wife's trail of red hair. He grasped his knife and held it to his chest. Swearing to whoever who would listen, that he'd find his love. He raced after the trail of beautiful flowers, his courage and strength at their very peak. His bright yellow hair a flash in the dark of the night._

Over the next days, Minato became very sick. The doctors scrambled, searching like they never had before for a cure. To lose their Emperor so early in his rule seemed like a curse. Of course fortunately Minato had a heir, or was going to. Until the heir grew up the wife would have to rule over the land. Granting her family an eternal place inside the palace. Kushina stood by, watching the doctors scramble, she stared sadly at her unconscious husband, already regretting everything she had done. She stood in her room, staring at herself in the mirror. What had she become? What possesed her to think that abandoning the one she truly loved, the one who -saved- her, was a good idea? She covered her face with her palms, clear tears running down her face as she realized in full, what she had done.

_Minato crashed through the door, staring at the kidnappers with a rage unrivaled. He threw his weapons and took them down without mercy. Kushina sat in the corner, anxiously trying to get her bonds off. As soon as she did, she grabbed a nearby butter knife that was neatly rested inside a loaf of bread. She charged with a battle shout and stabbed the nearest enemy._

_When the dust had cleared. Kushina looked over at Minato, she smiled as she saw no wounds. However, she flinched still when Minato dashed over to pull her into an embrace. However, Kushina eventually untensed herself to bring up a hand to stroke Minato's bright yellow hair. This man cared for her so much...How could she be so blind? How...Indeed._

But, Minato didn't die. He eventually recovered, and after the week had been completed, he had come back to full health. Kushina let out a cry of despair when her husband came to confront her. For a while the couple simply stared at each other, the silence was broken as Kushina rushed forward to wrap her arms around her husband.

"Minato! My dearest! My love! My sun!" she cried out. "Please forgive me my husband! I have forsaken you!" she wailed, letting go of her husband to clutch at her arms. "I have broken the promise I swore to you on our day of marriage!" she said, covered her eyes with her palms. She sniffled, flinching at the feeling over a warm embrace enveloping her. A deep melodious voice softly flowed it's way into her ears.

"Oh my love...My life, my dearest...My wife...I know what you have done...For I was awake…" Minato said sadly. He stroked her red hair and sighed. His cerulean eyes seemed glassy with grief.

However, their lovers reunion was abruptly cut off as distant screams erupted from outside. Minato swiftly abandoned his crying lover to stare anxiously out their window. What he saw was the pure personification of chaos and destruction. A huge beast, with nine blood orange tails let out a screech from the nearby city. It's tails knocked over buildings, and it's jaws snapped up innocent people. Their cries of despair floated to the palace. Kushina swiftly walked over to join her husband. She gasped at the sight and let out a choked sob. Her people...Their people. Were being slaughtered like animals! She moved to scream something at Minato, but blinked in surprise as her husband was already gone. She blinked and grabbed her daggers from the walls to rush out after her husband. She failed to grasp how a pregnant woman should not go out and fight.

_The battle that continued...It was one with many losses. More than any that could be achieved in a battle against other humans. The giant nine tailed fox took more lives than the greatest warrior that could ever take. Minato and Kushina fought well together, well more so Minato, since most of the time Kushina was unable. And things well...Things took a turn for the worse._

Kushina let out a sharp cry as she slowly crumpled to the ground. She panted, a wet spot on her Empress gowns. She let out a hiss as she dragged herself behind a rock to watch her husband fight, all by himself...She let out a sharp cry and laid down on her back. There was no avoiding it now, the baby was coming and it wouldn't stand to come at any other times. Minato growled at the beast, and narrowed his eyes with despair as he heard his wife's cries. He darted behind the rock to join her and rubbed at her stomach anxiously.

"What has happened!" he demanded with concern. Kushina looked up at his a small half smile on her face that meant anything but happiness.

"It seems our child is tired of being couped up inside me!" she joked half heartedly. She let out another cry of agony. Minato hugged her anxiously before standing up and forming seals to create a barrier around the couple.

_The next couple of hours were taxing on both Minato and Kushina. Kushina was working hard to successfully birth her child without having a miscarriage. While Minato was putting all his effort into keeping up the barrier. Even Minato reached his limit, and was forced to borrow energy from a deadly spirit. He'd have to pay the price later…_

After many hours, a large cry was heard, and it certainly wasn't from Kushina. The woman smiled gratefully and retrieved her child from inbetween her legs. She hugged the child close to herself and sighed. She flinched as the demon crashed through the barrier. The demon let out a loud roar at being kept outside of the barrier for so long. Beside Kushina, Minato went limp. Kushina let out a cry of concern before it turned into a screech as the demon advanced.

_So you see...This demon was especially bitter. Never in it's extremily long life, had it experienced happiness. And because of this...it didn't want anyone else to have the pleasure of it either. It really is a sad story...A story where you cannot be sure who the villian is._

The large demon leaped into the child, atempting to steal the small boy's soul. This however, was it's let out a large cry and flinched away, falling on her back. Unable to do anything, she was still recovering from the birth. She had already lost so much blood...Minato leapt up and placed his hands over the stomach of the child, sealing the demon away from where it could possess his child.

_All would seem well...But it was only getting worse...For Minato had made a contract with an evil spirit. It is unlikely that everyone will make it out of this situation alive…_

The evil spirit arose from behind Minato. It spoke in a language unrecognizable by Kushina. She grasped onto her husband's hand, her eyes glassy. She'd realized what her husband had done...And the tears gathered in her eyes. In her arms, the child had gone silent and calm. The spirit pulled out a katana, looking straight at Minato. Kushina let out a small wail, before going silent. She could not afford to waste energy. Beside her, Minato stood, completely calm. He closed his eyes, ready to accept his tax. The spirit drove it's katana through Minato's heart. The blood glistening red in the moonlight. Kushina let out a wail before coughing up a large amount of blood. Minato moved to hold his wife, and stare at his new born son.

"He truly is something to marvel at…" Minato remarked, smiling sadly down at the child. Kushina looked at her husband, letting tears slide down her face, she sighed and looked down at her child, smiling.

"Yes, I am already proud of him…" she said, her heart swelling with joy.

"What shall we name him?"

"Naruto."

"Naruto…" Minato repeated, letting the name slip off his smiled and continued to speak for herself.

"Yes Naruto…" she looked down at her child, smiling. "Hey Naruto..Promise to be a good boy for mommy? Promise not to get into any trouble...And promise not to be greedy...Promise not to chase after the girls to much...Don't forget to wash behind the ears...Don't eat to many sweets...Okay Naruto? You gotta me a good boy…" she choked out, small droplets dripping onto the sleeping child. Minato smiled from behind his wife, he knew that neither of the couple would make it out alive...But Naruto...Naruto would be strong..He'd be strong for them…

"Yes...Naruto you gotta be a good boy for us.." he began, "You gotta be super strong...And train well to become a good kid...I know you won't let us down…" he said, rubbing his fingers across the newborn's head.

"I know you won't…"

Woo! Okay so I'm finally alive guys! Well i've been alive for awhile now but...I just now renewed my inspiration! :D Y'all glad to see me?! Yeah I am too. So I have a question for you guys...Clearly in this chapter it's not set in modern times...I have a plan for how the story would go if I moved the setting to modern times. But having it be in this time would be fun too, Ja? So yeah! Tell me in reviews please? I won't continue it until you doooo~ Heh...bribing readers...I'm so evil c: But seriously there's so much I coulda done better in this chappy...Oh well...I DO WHAT I WANT *puts on sunglasses* also sorry if there's a lot of typos...I'm a fail in spelling & grammar :P

Constructive critizism is welcomed! Tell me what I can do to make the story better!

-Funtimes


End file.
